coming back
by blushingshelby30
Summary: ok so this is my first story it is about what if edward came back 3 mounths after he left bella would she be able to love him again after all the pain she went thru? you gotta read to find out


**OK so this is my first story and im a little new to this tell me what you think in reviws and try not to be too mean XD **

I was going on about my life as usual since he left almost 3 months ago. Of course I don't think I could really call it a life. I ate, slept, and went to school and work and only answered question that were directly asked of me. I was a zombie and I knew it but every time I tried to bring fun into the equation the pain would come back 10 times worse. It was safer being numb. I was driving home when I saw it. The car I had grown so accustomed to and that had never left my mind. I was almost too afraid to even get out of my old truck thinking that maybe, my mind was just playing a hoax on me. He couldn't really be here could he? He had said he did not lave me anymore and of course I believed him it had never made sense for him to love me. But then why was he here?

As I walked towards the door I felt the thousands of memories from the past hitting me like a tidal wave on a hot day cold and scary but some how still welcoming. The door was opened before I had time to retrieve the key and I was looking into the eyes of a god. He looked different almost tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was more disarrayed than I remembered. I was in his arms in less than 5 seconds. I pulled back I needed to know the truth of why he came back.

"Why?" I asked

"Why what" Edward looked hurt like I had stabbed him in the gut.

"Why did you leave? Why did you come back? Why do you want to break my heart again? That last one hurt him a little.

"I left because I thought that was what was best for you. But I never stopped loving you. I wanted you to have a normal human life. I wanted you to grow old and have children and I knew you couldn't do that with me. I came back because I realized I couldn't live without you Bella I was a mess. Alice saw a vision of you in the future you were unhappy and none of the things I wanted for you were happing. So like the selfish monster I am I came back. And Bella I never want to break your heart I promise you that will never happen again. I'm so completely sorry."

It took a long time for me to take it all in.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course Bella I never stopped. How could you ask that? Do you still love me? I can understand if you don't I put you thru all that pain. I'm so sorry for that I will never be able to forgive myself."

"Of course I love you Edward."

And with that I was in his arms again and I knew I was never going to let go. Soon his lips were on mine and there was no restraint. Too soon I had to stop for air but his lips never left my skin they just trailed down to my collar bone. Then his lips were on mine again and we were on my bed Edward was carful to keep all his weight off me as he lay on top of me. I loved the feeling of his body next to mine I had missed it so much. So Edwards's hands were under my shirt and I looked up at him. His eyes were clouded over with lust.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked him

"I have been away from you for 3 months I want to be as close to you as possible I love you I won't hurt you."

With that Edwards hands were removing my shirt and soon his shirt and pants followed. Edward slowly looked up at me thru his thick eye lashes I nodded and my pants and underwear followed the growing pile of cloths in my room. I thought I would feel self conscious being almost completely naked in front of Edward. But what I actually felt was a strange type of adrenaline running Thur my veins giving me the strength to reach behind me and unsnap my bra. That was it there were no barriers keeping me from being with Edward fully. He began kissing me again and soon his hands were on my breasts rubbing and pinching my nipples I was moaning out in pleasure glad Charlie had gone on that fishing trip. Then I felt to fingers enter me and god I was in heaven they were cold but it did wonders considering I was very warm down there. Then Edward looked up at me and I nodded I knew this would hurt but I trusted him. He positioned himself at my entrance and in one thrust I was with Edward completely. It did not hurt as bad as I thought it would. Edward wiped away the tear that had snuck past my closed lids. As soon as I was comfortable I started moving my hips up to his and he got the hint. Edward began to thrust into me with carful control. It was pure pleasure and I was soon falling over the edge and Edward came soon after.

We lay there breathing heavily and Edward kissing every inch of my body. When the sun began to set I decided it was time to talk a little more.

"So what happens know" I asked

"Well I know that I can never leave you again so I and my family will be moving back to forks and we will continue high school"

I rolled my eyes." No Edward I mean with us are you ever going to change me because I don't want you running off and killing yourself just because I die and I would gladly spend eternity with you if sex was have as good as that."

Edward laughed at the last part. "I think you are right I wouldn't be able to live if you were to die and as for when well most likely it will be soon before your 20th birthday alike has seen it." Suddenly his phone went off. He laughed " speak of the devil and the devil will appear or in this case send you a text saying they were 5 minutes away and she wanted to see you so u have to stop having sex." I growled at that. And Edward turned to me in shock.

"You do that one more time and I promise you I will repeat last night and Emmet won't even be able to stop me from taking you."

And with his warning I leaned into his ear and did the sexiest growl I could conjure and we were at it again Alice would have to wait.

**remember review so i can know what to work on or if you efven liked it if you think i should continue you the story let me know and if i get enough back i just might!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
